A power distribution system is the interface between the power transmission network and the electricity end-customers. Typically the power distribution system comprises a number of primary substations which are connected to secondary substations via power lines and switches. The primary substations contain transformers that reduce the voltage from the HV level of the transmission or sub-transmission grid down to MV levels suitable for regional transmission. Distribution level network control involves pieces of secondary equipment interacting with the primary equipment of the substations and power lines, i.e. switches, tap changers, capacitor banks and the like. Distribution areas, regions or cells are assigned to one single primary substation and defined by electrically unambiguously connected primary equipment (tree or feeder structure). However, a distribution area is subject to changes during reconfiguration of network topology, potentially leading to a discrepancy between the distribution area and a virtual domain of associated secondary equipment. In addition, distributed generation of electric power on lower voltage levels of the distribution system generates some considerable coordination tasks for distribution level network control.
By way of example, the paper by Per Lund entitled “The Danish Cell Project—Part 1: Background and General Approach”, IEEE 2007, Power Engineering Society General Meeting, June 2007, describes a Cell Controller Pilot Project which aims at developing a new solution for optimal management and active grid utilisation of the large amount of distributed generation present in Western Denmark. For this purpose, the 60 kilo Volt (kV) network parts below each 150/60 kV transformer at the primary substations are operated as radial networks by opening a sufficient number of 60 kV line breakers in selected substations and thus sectioning the otherwise meshed networks of the 60 kV distribution systems. Each of these radially operated 60 kV networks then defines a 60 kV distribution cell, to be controlled by a fully automated cell controller with a number of functions and a link to the Supervisory Control And Data Acquisition (SCADA) system at the Network Control Centre (NCC) of the Distribution Network Operator (DNO).
Cell or distribution controllers, also termed Intelligent Substation Control Systems (ISCS) or Distribution Intelligent System Controllers (DISC), may comprise one or several physical devices and are generally located in a primary substation of a distribution area. An ISCS is capable of functioning as a substation gateway to the NCC by providing gateway functions for mapping signals between secondary equipment for protection and control and higher-level systems. In particular, it is able to translate internally the process data from various master protocols into a standard protocol, e.g. the IEC 61850 standard data model, and to translate the data from the standard data model into one of the common slave protocols.
By way of example, an ISCS is connected through the existing communication infrastructure to an NCC, the two communicating via a tele-control protocol of the master-slave type, for instance IEC 60870-5-101. A number of other protocols, such as SPA, LON-LAG and IEC 60870-5-103, are used to connect the ISCS to the secondary or process devices for protection and control purposes. On the other hand, the IEC 61850 standard protocols are client-server based, which allows several clients to access data from a same server. They define the semantics of the data within the substation in a standardized object-oriented way, and offer a standardized method to transfer data between different engineering tools in a standardized format.